pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Poliwhirl
/ |evofrom=Poliwag |evointo=Poliwrath/Politoed |gen=Generation I |species=Tadpole Pokémon |egg1=Water 1 |body=12 |type=Water |imheight=3'03" |metheight=1.0 m |imweight=44.0 lbs. |metweight=20.0 kg |ability=Water Absorb Damp |dw=Swift Swim |color=Blue |male=50 |evo= }} Poliwhirl (Japanese: ニョロゾ Nyorozo) is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation I. Biology Physiology Poliwhirl is a large, amphibious froglet-like Pokémon. Poliwhirl has large hands and the hands appear to be like gloves. When a Poliwag evolves, the spiral on its belly reverses direction. Natural abilities Poliwhirl can have the abilities Damp and Water Absorb. Water Absorb allows Poliwhirl to recover 1/4 of the HP the attack would perform if the attack is a -type. Damp prevents opponents self-destruction. It is capable of living in or out of water; in order to live out of water, it must sweat to keep itself slimy. It prefers to live underwater in ponds where there is less danger. In battle, it uses the spiral shape on its belly to put the foe to sleep. It does this by subtly undulating the spiral, causing drowsiness and eventually sleep. It is also capably of easily escaping the grasp of foes due to its greasy skin. Evolution Poliwhirl is the evolved form of Poliwag, as of level 25. Poliwhirl has two choices of evolution - it can evolve into a Poliwrath via a Water Stone, or it can be evolved into a Politoed by trading it with the King's Rock item attached. Game info Game locations Side game locations Pokédex entries Stats Learnset Leveling Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= TM/HM Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |80|100|10|Water|Physical|Beautiful|2|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |Whirlpool|15|70|15|Water|Special|Beauty|0}} |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= Breeding Tutoring Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= Sprites |rbspr = RB 061 front.png |yspr = Y 061 front.png |grnspr = GR 061 front.png |Iback =PoliwhirlBack_GenI.png |gldspr = G 061 front.png |gldsprs = |slvspr = S 061 front.png |slvsprs = |cryspr = C 061 front.gif |crysprs = |IIback = |IIbacks = |rbysapspr = RS 061 front.png |rbysapsprs = |emeraldspr = E 061 front.gif |emeraldsprs = |frlgspr = FRLG 061 front.png |frlgsprs = |IIIback = |IIIbacks = |dpspr = DP 061 front.png |dpsprs = |ptspr = DP 061 front.png |ptsprs = |hgssspr = HGSS 061 front.png |hgsssprs = |IVback = |IVbacks = |bwspr = Poliwhirl BW.gif |bwsprs = |b2w2spr = Poliwhirl BW.gif |b2w2sprs = |Vback = |Vbacks = |xyspr = Poliwhirl XY.gif |xysprs = Shiny Poliwhirl XY.gif |orasspr = Poliwhirl XY.gif |orassprs = Shiny Poliwhirl XY.gif |VIback = |VIbacks = }} Appearances Anime In the TCG Poliwhirl appears several times in the Pokémon Trading Card Game. More specifically, it appears in the Base Set, Base Set 2, Gym Heroes (as ''Misty's Poliwhirl), Neo Discovery, Expedition, Skyridge, EX Fire Red & Leaf Green and EX Unseen Forces. Manga Red starts his journey with a Poliwhirl and a Bulbasaur, the former being his friend for a long time, and had evolved into Poliwhirl from Poliwag to save him from drowning. It later evolves into Poliwrath to save Red from drowning a second time. Poliwhirl was the only Pokémon of Red's that fought against Lt. Surge to free all of the captured Pokémon. Trivia * The spiral on its belly changes direction after evolving from Poliwag. * The spiral on its stomach is based on of a real tadpole. A tadpole's skin would be see-through, thus allowing someone to see the inner intestines. * Strangely, Poliwhirl's hands are sometimes depicted as finger gloves (like in its Generation II sprites) and sometimes depicted as gloves (like in most of its modern sprites). Gallery 061Poliwhirl_OS_anime.png 061Poliwhirl_OS_anime_2.png 061Poliwhirl_OS_anime_3.png 061Poliwhirl_AG_anime.png 061Poliwhirl_Dream.png 061Poliwhirl_Pokemon_Stadium.png 061Poliwhirl Pokémon HOME.png Poliwhirl-GO.png Poliwhirl GO Shiny.png PoliwhirlSprite.png ShinyPoliwhirlSprite.png Category:Stage 1 Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line Category:Small Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon Category:Friend Safari Pokémon Category:Pokémon with cross-generational evolutions Category:Amphibian Pokémon